Coloratura/Gallery
Season five The Mane Attraction Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png A picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack "Well, fancy that!" S5E24.png Applejack points at the picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Camp Friendship S5E24.png Applejack and Rara playing Tug O War S5E24.png Applejack and Rara slip into mud S5E24.png Applejack and Rara all muddy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara look at each other S5E24.png Applejack and Rara having a laugh together S5E24.png Applejack and Rara jumping into the lake S5E24.png Applejack and Rara splashing each other S5E24.png Camp Friendship Talent Show Theater S5E24.png Applejack and Rara on stage; AJ holds a guitar S5E24.png Rara is Nervous S5E24.png Rara looking nervous; AJ smiles at Rara S5E24.png Applejack encouraging Rara S5E24.png Rara starts singing S5E24.png Rara Singing S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria, the Land I Love, a Land of Harmony" S5E24.png Rara Singing "Our Flag Does Wave, From High Above, for Ponykind to See" S5E24.png|Since Rara had obtained her cutie mark... Rara's cutie mark starts to glow S5E24.png|...it starts to shine as she sings out. Rara Singing "Equestria, a Land of Friends…" S5E24.png Rara singing with passion S5E24.png Rara Singing "…Where Ponykind Do Roam" S5E24.png Rara singing passionately S5E24.png Rara Singing "They Say True Friendship Never Ends" S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria My Home" S5E24.png Rara finishes her singing S5E24.png Everypony Commenting on Rara's Singing S5E24.png Rara and Applejack smiling S5E24.png Applejack and Rara happy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara hugging S5E24.png Transition back to present S5E24.png Giant bronze capsule opens up to reveal Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura stands up S5E24.png Coloratura walks down the stairs S5E24.png Countess Coloratura arrives S5E24.png Coloratura flips her hair S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking with her backup dancers S5E24.png Svengallop and Coloratura looking at the stage S5E24.png Applejack says hi at Coloratura S5E24.png AJ "We met at Camp Friendship?" S5E24.png|"We met at Camp Friendship?" Coloratura hears Applejack S5E24.png Coloratura trying to remember S5E24.png Coloratura smiling S5E24.png Rara "AJ?" S5E24.png|"AJ?" Applejack "Yeah!" S5E24.png Applejack heh S5E24.png Applejack "Howdy, Rara!" S5E24.png Svengallop whispering at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura nods her head S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Applejack S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Hoofsies!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walks away S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Big, ..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...bold..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...absolutely stunning!" S5E24.png Rara "Oh, yeah" S5E24.png Rara "...that's my childhood fillyfriend..." S5E24.png Rara "...AJ!" S5E24.png Rara "She was the one that started calling me Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, yes" S5E24.png Svengallop "how cute and..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...common" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura listening to Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "Speaking of which" S5E24.png Svengallop asks where Pinkie Pie is S5E24.png Svengallop hears Pinkie S5E24.png Svengallop walks towards Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "your requests have been reasonably met" S5E24.png Svengallop "to rehearsal!" S5E24.png Pinkie follows Svengallop and Coloratura S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking down the stairs while smoke comes in S5E24.png Coloratura continues walking down stairs while flipping her mane S5E24.png Coloratura on the stage while performing her song S5E24.png Coloratura walks onto the catwalk while flipping her mane S5E24.png Coloratura's performance supported by laser light show and pyrotechnics S5E24.png Countess Coloratura's technopop performance S5E24.png Coloratura and backup dancers putting hooves on their chest S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Glitz and glam" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Turn it all up" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "it's a spectacle" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Give me more" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Razzle dazzle" while moving her head S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Glitter eyes" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Big surprise" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Lights, cameras" S5E24.png Coloratura vocalizes with vocal effects S5E24.png Coloratura vocalizing with vocal effects S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Turn it all up" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Hear the applause" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Here to impress" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura on stage walking S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I am the Countess!" S5E24.png Coloratura looking at her backup dancers walking to backstage S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, my shining star!" S5E24.png Svengallop praising the costumes S5E24.png Svengallop priaising the choreography S5E24.png Svengallop praising the vocal effects S5E24.png Svengallop "that I designed" S5E24.png Svengallop looks at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura giving a short laugh S5E24.png Applejack looking at Coloratura and Svengallop on the stage S5E24.png Rara "if we're all done here" S5E24.png Rara "I'd love to go back to my trailer" S5E24.png Rara "and rest, Svengallop" S5E24.png Pinkie with clipboard "meet and greet with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop giving a displeased ugh S5E24.png Svengallop "I can totally get you..." S5E24.png Applejack listening to what Svengallop is saying S5E24.png Rara "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop and Rara hears Applejack S5E24.png AJ "The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!" S5E24.png Applejack guides Rara S5E24.png Svengallop sees Rara follow Applejack S5E24.png Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png|Meeting the schoolponies? Oh, that's really nice of you, Rara. Rara with super-teeth colt and Sweetie Belle S5E24.png Coloratura "Sound fun?" S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png Apple Bloom runs up to Applejack S5E24.png Coloratura "the little sister you wrote to me about" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in shock S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "the best little sister ever" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders completely stunned S5E24.png Applejack waves her hoof in Apple Bloom's face S5E24.png Applejack "you'd best get along" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leave while starstruck S5E24.png Countess Coloratura laughing at CMC's silliness S5E24.png Applejack tries to talk to Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "sure, what about him?" S5E24.png Applejack "while you were meetin' with" S5E24.png Applejack "demandin' all sorts of stuff" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Svengallop works very hard" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "if he needs some things" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I don't see anything wrong" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura in surprise S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "he knows how important charity is to me" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "completely ruin my image!" S5E24.png Applejack "doesn't give a pickled pippin" S5E24.png Applejack tries to tell Coloratura the truth S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's not true!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Svengallop has always supported me" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura accuses Applejack of jealousy S5E24.png Applejack and Countess Coloratura face-off S5E24.png Applejack ruffles Countess Coloratura's veil S5E24.png Applejack "can't see when somepony's usin' her" S5E24.png Applejack "I'm not jealous of that" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I am not Rara!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura renounces her nickname S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "we may have been friends" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura angrily walks away from Applejack S5E24.png Applejack approaches Rara again S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "wow, AJ" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you said my real name" S5E24.png Applejack "I know somepony that'd prefer" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "not this again" S5E24.png Applejack trying to reach Rara again S5E24.png Applejack "give me a chance to prove" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "just how are you going to do that?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura feeling uncertain S5E24.png Main ponies putting finishing touches on the stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura calling for Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop appears before Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "did you need something?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura trying to find the words S5E24.png Countess Coloratura considers cancelling the contest S5E24.png|No, Rara, you can't cancel the contest. Svengallop "I've been waiting forever" S5E24.png Svengallop "that pointless schoolpony contest" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you... have?" S5E24.png Svengallop "you do it at every charity event" S5E24.png Svengallop "it does absolutely nothing to promote" S5E24.png Svengallop "consider it cancelled" S5E24.png Svengallop calls for Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie Pie looking exhausted S5E24.png Pinkie Pie coughs up an apple core S5E24.png Svengallop "we are making some adjustments" S5E24.png Svengallop and Pinkie walking off-stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura looking back at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack nodding her head S5E24.png Svengallop returns to Countess Coloratura on stage S5E24.png Svengallop "all taken care of!" S5E24.png Svengallop looking up in shock S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's how you've been managing things?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "using my name to intimidate ponies" S5E24.png Svengallop "I work incredibly hard for you!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you scare ponies into thinking" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I would never do that to my fans!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura points an accusatory hoof at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop circling around Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "that boring little Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "I met back in Manehattan" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura removing her veil S5E24.png Svengallop "that's a joke!" S5E24.png Svengallop "what can you even do without me?" S5E24.png Svengallop "good luck, Countess Coloratura!" S5E24.png Svengallop gives a scornful "good luck" S5E24.png Svengallop walking away in a huff S5E24.png Applejack consoling Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack "are you gonna be okay" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "of course" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "the show must go on!" S5E24.png Coloratura nervous about her performance S5E24.png Rarity annoyed at Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura "this is gonna be a disaster!" S5E24.png Coloratura "I'm gonna be terrible!" S5E24.png Applejack "why's it gonna be so terrible?" S5E24.png Coloratura "Svengallop was in charge of everything!" S5E24.png Coloratura "the lights, the visuals, the sound!" S5E24.png Coloratura "without Svengallop, I have nothing!" S5E24.png Applejack "Svengallop turned you into" S5E24.png Applejack tells Rara the truth about Svengallop S5E24.png Applejack and Rara look at Rara's reflection S5E24.png Applejack "the brightest star I've ever seen shine" S5E24.png Coloratura smiling at her reflection S5E24.png Coloratura appears before a piano S5E24.png Coloratura speaking to the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "kind of like me, Rara" S5E24.png Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Coloratura starts playing piano S5E24.png Rara singing "I'm here to show you who I am" S5E24.png Rara singing "threw off the veil, it's finally time" S5E24.png Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png Rara singing "now I feel my stars align" S5E24.png Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png Rara singing "let the magic in my heart stay true" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "they sold me the world, but they were wrong" S5E24.png Rara sings "they thought I was weak, but I am strong" S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Coloratura's cutie mark shining brightly S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara tears up as she sings her heart out S5E24.png Coloratura crying in happiness while performing her song S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Rara finishes singing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Coloratura smiling at the audience S5E24.png Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Coloratura "if I was true to myself" S5E24.png Coloratura "I couldn't go wrong!" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing "a land of harmony" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing "our flag does wave from high above" S5E24.png Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png Coloratura extends a hoof to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack takes Coloratura's hoof S5E24.png Applejack joins Rara on stage S5E24.png Applejack on stage with Coloratura and the CMC S5E24.png Applejack, Rara, and CMC on festival stage S5E24.png Sweetie Belle levitating a triangle S5E24.png Applejack ringing the triangle S5E24.png Applejack and Rara hugging happily S5E24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Epic Fails Sunset and friends having lunch together SS14.png Rarity holding up a magazine article SS14.png Photo of Countess Coloratura doing yoga SS14.png Photo of Countess Coloratura tripping up SS14.png Countess Coloratura falling over during yoga SS14.png Photo of Countess Coloratura's epic fail SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset leave the cafeteria SS14.png Season nine The Last Problem Villains and Rara on newspaper's front page S9E26.png Applejack hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on green background S9E26.png Merchandise My Little Pony Explore Equestria Coloratura doll.png My Little Pony Explore Equestria Coloratura doll packaging.png Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist cover.jpg Coloratura Enterplay Ponycon NYC 3D Poster.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP mobile game Coloratura profile image.png